Eric Olafson, Midshipman 40
Part 40: BONGLEEE They had the Wolfcraft repaired and it was no longer fleet standard gray but was black with Olafson red trim and the Olafson Seal of the two wolfs painted on each side below the cockpit. Two weeks had passed since our fight against the Nul. There was not much information about the whole incident in the official channels. GalNet News showed bits and pieces of the fight and called it a minor border incident. A force that gave the Devi pause caused 14 casualties sounded more than a minor incident to me. The Squadron News Magazine had a lengthy article about the intruder test and even a report about my fight with Har-Hi but very little about the Nul attack. Har-Hi speculated that there was more to it and I agreed remembering my own thoughts. However this was the military and not required to divulge all its secrets for public scrutiny. Commander Cotton and the other pilots treated us like part of the squadron; we ate in the same mess hall or sat around in the Hot Standby lounge right next to the pre-flight deck. 50 Squadrons were always on Hot Standby, meaning combat ready and able to launch in less than 3 minutes. Hot Standby rotated daily and when it was the turn of Squadron 12, Har-Hi and I shared the duty. They all were cocky and arrogant and full of energy, but there was a deep sense of honor. Duty to the death and comradeship was the mantra. The twelfth squadrons of course competed with all the other squadrons and the entire Wolfcraft fighter department, competed against the Marines gun boats. All in a professional way of course, everyone knowing full well they all were on the same side. Har-Hi was, according to Cotton the best pilot he ever had and so it came we flew quite a few exercises and competitions against other squadrons. No matter the challenge, Har-HI came out on top. We just returned from an exercise fought in the atmosphere of an uninhabited desert planet. His fighter was now deep red and he had a whirling Alti-Karr and a glyph of the Dai alphabet reading Tar-Kar. Thanks to Har-Hi’s constant tutorship I was now able to read and decipher most of the Dai glyphs. Like every pilot we were allowed and encouraged to modify and personalize our fighters. So instead of four FTL’s, my Wolfcraft carried now dual launchers with Locust Swarm missiles. Sneered at by most pilots for their weak destructive power, but Har Hi said a swarm of target following warheads was distracting and unnerving and that bought the necessary half a second time that was so often crucial in any fight with a similar good opponent. Our last combat exercise results showed, it worked just as Har-Hi said it would. We were greeted at the door with a rough throated cheer. Cotton came around the chairs and pounded our shoulders, then handed out cigars. “Fine job boys, fine job indeed. The Commander of the 4th Squadron owes me a whole case of these now. So in light of your accomplishments I am giving you both two days off, before the big day!” He pointed his cigar at me and added. “Viking, I mean two days off. I don’t want to see you anywhere near the simulators or near the Preflight deck. That goes for you as well, Pirate!” “Yes Sir, two days off.” Har Hi puffed in his cigar and said.”What big day, Sir?” Cotton sighed. “Friday is your last day with the squadron. The time is up and no matter what I tried; Command insists that you go the regular way. We never had two more talented fighter pilots than you two, and I would have loved to see you tear up fighter school at Arsenal IX and come back to us, unless of course they would have kept you as instructors.” Blowdart, actually Lt Commander Neuheen who was a Blue and a distant relative of the Kermac said. “Union Week begins on Friday and the Devi is going to reach the Pluribus system by Thursday night to participate at the big parade for the first time.” “I forgot about Union Week,” I said. “I also had no idea the Devi would be in the Pluribus System.” Wildcat laughed. “They don’t feel the necessity to discuss flight plans with Midshipmen on a daily basis, even if one of them commanded that mighty ship of ours for a few weeks, but you two and the squadron are going to fly escort in the parade and our guns will be loaded with pyro color bombs for dazzling show effect fights and all that.” Blow Dart handed us our jackets, while trying to get into his own. Har Hi took his and helped him getting in. “I never heard of any parades, but then this is only my third year as a Union Citizen.” Another fighter pilot sitting in one of the old fighter seats that had been placed in the Squadron Standby room, holding a magazine turned,” There are always parades on the first day of Union week, on many planets and also here at Pluribus, but they are usually ground or aerial parades. Only every five years to commemorate the last victory over the Y’All, there is a big parade in space between the orbit of Pluribus Unum and Planet Suburbia.” Yet another standing by the Serv Matic Vending machine added to the conversation. “It is only the ninth time the Devi participates. It’s spectacular, all member species participate with ships of their own, often with pre-join Old-timers of their original fleets, beautifully restored or maintained and then of course the Navy shows of their latest stuff.” Wildcat smiled. “Main reason for these silly parades is of course to send a message to the no doubt observing enemies saying: Try something and we parade down your system next.” He laughed. “Now get out of here and remember you have strict orders by me to relax, if any of your Instructors gives you grief or thinks you need something to do, tell them you are still attached to the 12th Squadron and my Command.” Har-Hi and I returned to Deck 54 not really sure what to do with two days off. Har-Hi put in words what I was thinking as we left the IST. “I think I am already institutionalized. If no one tells me what to do I feel lost. Do you have any plans for these two days?” “I wouldn’t call it plans as I didn’t expect two days in midweek either. Our friends are certainly assigned to departments.” We reached our corridor and to our surprise there was a small crowd standing by the door of the Yellow dorm, there also were two marines guarding that door and a marine officer with the CID logo on his sleeve. I wondered what the Criminal investigation Department was doing here, the subdued hushed atmosphere made it almost certain to me that this was no exercise. Sure enough a med tech guided a floating gurney out of the room moments later, it was completely covered. We did not see any of our friends in the small crowd, but I noticed Suppor and his team and I saw Clusen. On our way past the small crowd, we almost ran into Bognar, the Attikan of the Blue team. “I guess we don’t have anything in our display case that could compare to Ace Badges and fighter jackets!” Har-Hi waved his hand. “We didn’t come to pick a fight or anything. We just have a little spare time. What is going on here anyway?” “Strangest thing, Midshipman Ulther committed suicide.” I remembered the tall Spindlar leader of the Yellow team well. Even with all the rivalry, we knew the other Midshipmen by name and except for the Red Team called the Blazing Inferno and of course the Devastator Knights, the green team we actually got along. Bognar added. “He didn’t seem to be the suicidal type, especially since his team took second place in overall count just yesterday.” Clusen had come within ear shot range and hissed. “Midshipman Ulther committed suicide there is no question about that and I won’t allow any false rumors to the contrary.” He raised his voice a little more. “It looks like there are too many Midshipmen with nothing to do, go to your assigned tasks or I will find some things for you to do.” The crowd thinned fast, Clusen talked quietly with Suppor. Then the officer glared in our direction as we had to walk past him to go to our dorm. “Your state of dress might be acceptable on flight deck, but this disgusting mixture of civilian clothing and uniform parts is a disgrace up here. What are your current orders?” “Strict R&R, Commander Cotton’s orders, Sir.” I answered.” Clusen clenched his fists. “You won’t be under Cotton’s command by Monday and then your days are numbered.” Har-Hi and I weren’t really tired and so he set up a game of Tham-The. This was an ancient Dai strategy game somewhat akin to chess, played on a circular bowl shaped set piece and with 89 different game pieces. There was an element of luck as an eight sided dice had to be cast at certain moves. Har-Ho tried to teach me the finer nuances of the game for weeks, ever since I finally understood the basic rules. My blue and black pieces marched neatly over the field and I already thought I could deal his purple forces a game deciding blow, when his red forces attacked my spear head from the side. Even though I anticipated his move and had kept a regiment of skim-ka riders to deal with a flank attack, his counter attack came swifter than expected. Wetty and Mao were the first who came of duty and right after them it was Circuit, Shaka and Krabbel. Mao who loved the game and played it often had pulled up a chair to watch, while Wetty glanced at it and got a warning glance from both of us. She spread her arms.” I am not going to say a word!” Mao who always knew the latest ship scuttlebutt said.” There is no way Ulther committed suicide. We are checked out by psych and they would not let anyone unstable like that even become a Cadet.” Wetmouth crossed her arms.” It is not unprecedented however, every year there are suicides among the Cadets and Midshipmen, compared to the total number of Midshipmen and Cadets it is less than one in 500,000 but it does happen.” Har Hi finished his flank attack decimating my black Nur-tyu Infantry more than half.” I can read lips and have very fine ears and I heard Suppor whispering to Clusen saying: the Yellow team is out of the way now and we can go!” Elfi and Hans had just come in and while Elfi went straight to the bath, Hans sat carefully down on his reinforced chair. “You heard of course of the Suicide, right?” Everyone nodded. “Mao and I are currently at security and we heard the Old Man himself giving the Devi Security Chief orders to investigate the matter. It is the first time I saw the Admiral and it is the most memorable meeting I ever had. I had the feeling he looked right down into my soul and saw all the mistakes I made when I was younger.” I knew immediately there was something wrong as Elfi staggered wet and naked backwards out of the bath and collapsed! Part 41 » Category:Stories